Queen Recharge
Queen Recharge is an OC of Mydragonsfly, any irrelevant edits not made by him will be reverted. Appearance: Queen Recharge features ocean blue scales with lighter blue at the tips of her snout, tail, horns, and claws. Her calm green eyes subtly accent the rest of her lithe blue form. Personality: Charged with the task of being Queen in the early weeks of the SandWing War of Succession, Recharge has mostly been seen as commanding and pointed but as the war came to a close she has fallen into a less intense and more relaxed state of mind. History: Hatched into a modestly well-off family, Recharge was expected by her parents to turn out into an ordinary TechWing, that all changed when she was told how Queens were chosen. Throughout the rest of her dragonet and school years, she obsessed with learning as much as she could and spent many countless hours with her snout in a scroll, a behavior which in several instances, cost her three good friends and her first love interest. Her constant studying, only broken up by her times of work as a librarian at the Library of Thought and Progress sorting scrolls and documents where even then she'd be caught memorizing things, earned her many accolades and praises from those around her. At the end of her final year of schooling, she was at the top of her class and was awarded the Young TechWings Intellectuals award for her high achievement. In the time between her finishing school and the start of the war she spent most of her time in the library reading more political scrolls from IceWing laws in "The IceWing Magistrate" to a recent favorite of hers titled "Of Three Queens who Blister, Blaze, and Burn: SandWings in Crisis". After some time working in the library, she came across a particularly friendly patron checking out a scroll from the "RainWings" section. Having never ventured to the Rainforest Kingdom herself she asked a few questions to which the visitor kindly answered. The two talked for a while and discovered they shared some mutual interests. With another patron waiting to check out a scroll, the two broke their conversation and agreed to meet up later. Just before he left Recharge asked what his name was, he turned around, "Aftershock" he replied. The two occasionally met in Peace Square to discuss things and occasionally spend a few days in the Rainforest Kingdom. Rise to Power: Facing the suddenly vacated throne by Ex-Queen Spark and with the death of death of the SandWings Queen, Oasis, Recharge chose to follow her dream and become the Queen of the TechWings. Given Ex-Queen Sparks lengthy rule of 73 years, her predecessor, Cluster (103 at the time), was challenged by Recharge and Overwrite (25 at the time). After an airy 49 minute questioning by the dragons of the Tribe Relations committee, which resulted in the elimination of Cluster early on, Overwrite failed to answer her question of "What Queen of the SandWing tribe was the last to be murdered by a Prince in exchange for the queens only heir to grant him immunity for a past crime?" to which Recharge correctly answered as "Queen Diamondback", thus peacefully securing her position as Queen of the TechWings. War Efforts: After rejecting all three of the embattled sisters, Queen Recharge quickly sent out messengers to gather valuable information on alliances from the Queens of all the other tribes that weren't gleaned from Blister, Blaze, and Burn. Through conversations with generals and Queens alike, many large-scale confrontations were avoided although smaller skirmishes could not be stopped. As battle lines were drawn and alliances shifted, what all sides expected to be a few months eventually dragged out into years. After constant communication with all sides of the war, Queen Recharge decided it would be best to scale back their efforts for a few months to see what would unfold. What had resulted ended up as a massacre as IceWings and SkyWings clashed in midair in one of the largest confrontations of the war, visible from within the TechWings own territory. It isn't known how the details of the Battle For Scorched Rock made it to the SkyWings, but they were just able to muster enough forces in time to route the IceWings planned invasion of Scarlets Palace through the Claws of Clouds Mountains. Over the Bay of NAME, an outnumbered force of SkyWings confronted encamped IceWings. Losses on both sides were staggering but resulted in a "superior" victory for Queen Scarlet. With pressure rising again from her own tribe, Queen Recharge threw her diplomats back into the fray and even made a few visits to other Queens herself. With the fires of war burning ever hotter, the tribe found a sense of relief when Morrowseer and the NightWings came out of hiding with a prophecy of five dragonets that would quell the fighting and bring peace to the tribes of Pyrrhia. Although rejected further clarification, the TechWings were emboldened to keep fighting the war for peace. When rumors broke out that the Talons of Peace had lost the legendary dragonets and the Kingdom of the Sky had been thrown into chaos after Glory's attack on Queen Scarlet, Queen Recharge joined the hunt and searched high and low to protect the hapless bringers of the wars end and eventually caught up with them at the Diamond Spray Delta. Haveing been ordered by the Talons of Peace to keep claws off, Queen Recharge vowed to never aid anyone in the finding of the Dragonets of Destiny, nor to interfere in whatever they might be doing. With one eye on the Dragonets and another on the warring sisters, Recharge kept her dragons on the frontlines of peace until Queen Thorn was crowned as leader of the SandWings, thus concluding the War of SandWing Succession. Present: Queen Recharge and King Aftershock have focused maintaining the tribe and pursuing stronger relations with the newly relocated NightWings. Recharge has been especially adamant in getting to know the new tribe but respects their want for distance while they acclimate to the changes they are going through. With the accidental release of Darkstalker and the movement many of the NightWings into their old home, the future Queen Recharge chooses to take with the homesick tribe is uncertain, what is not uncertain however is her dedication towards her tribe and her hope for a better future. Abilities: With her small stature Recharge is capable of maneuvering in tight spaces on the ground, air, or under the water's surface. Not entirely shy from a fight, she prefers quick, successive attacks over brute force. Often she'll attack enemies with weapons like clubs, spears, and just about anything else she finds laying around that can be used to cause damage. As with any TechWing, she can control the power of her fire and raise its temperature to grievously hot levels. By far her greatest ability is her superior intellect. The amount of information she can gather from someone by just studying them, their features and body language, disseminating what they say, and much more all speaks volumes about the other dragon in her mind. Relationships: TechWings - As the Queen of the tribe, Recharge settles for nothing other than the best for her tribe and all those around her. Many dragonets wish to be as smart as her, and many dragons simply adore her humility and guiding mind. King Aftershock - After developing a friendship built upon mutual interests, the two became drawn to each other and eventually married. With the War of SandWing Succession now over, the two hope to have dragonets. Mother / Father - Always supportive of her as far as her dragonet memories go, Recharge has fond ties to her parents and they still visit on a weekly, sometimes daily basis. Other Queens - Age and wisdom (gained from both personal experience and scrolls) have given Queen Recharge an air of authority in her meetings with the queens of other tribes. Although she has never forced that fact on anyone, she has aided the other queens in checking their own thoughts. While some have chosen to ignore her, others have thanked her for the insights she provides which has brought her acclaim in some instances, and a put down in others. Ex-Queen Spark - Sometimes reminiscent about the Queen she stepped up to replace, Queen Recharge lets a passing thought about Ex-Queen Spark fly off but it isn't something she dwells upon. The two occasionally talk about both the past and present and see each other in good views. Quotes: "Some dragons, I fear, may go their entire lives not knowing what peace is like." "Yes, scrolls have told me a lot of things over my leadership. One thing I've noticed, however, is that it is better to go out and be a part of what my dragonets will read about in the future, it leaves a more lasting impression that way." Trivia: One of her favorite past-times is lie detection __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Females Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Content (Mydragonsfly) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Government Official)